jamesmaysmanlabfandomcom-20200216-history
Series 2: Episode 1
Series 2: Episode 1 is the first episode of Series 2 of Man Lab and the fourth episode overall. Synopsis A handcuffed James and Oz Clarke break out of Dartmoor prison and must navigate their way across the treacherous moors, with a team of trackers in hot pursuit and just an Ordnance Survey map and a compass to help them. James also builds a genuine slate-bed pool table, turns his hand to portrait painting and squares up to one of the most terrifying scenarios the modern male can face: how to remember people's names at a party. Challenges How to Escape from Dartmoor James and Oz escape from Dartmoor Prison although they aren't allowed to show us that. They use a map on a napkin given to them by thier driver called (by the rules of prison breaks) Knuckles. They then proceed to a bridge where Nuckles has left some supplies such as some boots, a pork pie and a pair of wire cutters for thier hand cuffs. They then cross the moor accompanied by a sutable sound track and using the OS map that was at the bridge only being spotted once before they enter the forest. They have a close shave and only avoid the trackers by hiding under a bridge but when they overtake James injures himself and gets caught but Oz escapes. How to Build a Pool Table James decides there is something missing in the Man Lab - a pool table. So he decides to make one. He tries to keep the wood as natural as possible but that makes it quite hard to make with the wood being round. They work out how to do it and then send Rory to get the slate for the table. Rory gets tricked by the miners not to wear ear defenders and gets a heck of a shock when the dinamite goes off. Rory returns after three days to the Man Lab where they have got the blue material for the table. They prepare the table and leave it to Tom the director to put the white lines on. How to Draw Well Charlie is still in love with Cassandra (see Series 1: Episode 1 and Series 1: Episode 3) and has drawn a picture of her which James quickly mocks before showing he can do no better. So he gets lessons from a proper artist to make him draw better and James sets up a stall on the Thames bank. His drawings are getting better over the time he does the stall and by the end he earns £10, €2 and a paperclip. How to Remember Peoples Names Rory needs to remember people's names at a dinner party so James steps in to help him. James speaks to Rory via earpiece and can see through a very obvious camera on his chest. Rory eventually succeeds in remembering all the people's names with a range of remembering methods. Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Series 2 Episodes